


Why?

by AphNordicsXXX



Series: The Five W's [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindfolded, Cock Ring, Crying, Gag, Humiliation, Non-Con!, ONLY MENTIONED HONGICE!!!!, Rape, Screaming, Sex Toys, THAT MEANS RAPE!, This is pretty much rape, Why Did I Write This?, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!, but i don't know..., dildo, guy being raped by girls, hopless - Freeform, i think there's more, peeing, tell me if i miss anything..., tied up, vibrating dildo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphNordicsXXX/pseuds/AphNordicsXXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running out of a meeting in anger, Iceland finds himself tied up, blindfolded, and naked on a bed. He then... see the tags...</p><p>WARNING: THIS IS PRETTY MUCH FULL OF NON-CON!!! IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, OR IF IT'S A TRIGGER... DO NOT READ! THERE WON'T BE ANY SEQUEL UNLESS MANY OF YOU REALLY WANT ONE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> God! I don't even know what I wrote... I literally wrote this with my brain off... I didn't even realize what I wrote until I was done... This took a few hours (half of which I was at the store with my parents)... 
> 
> Tell me if you found a mistake, for I don't want to read it, but I don't want it to go to waste...

"Who's there?" Iceland asked as he felt someone touch his chest.

Iceland was blindfolded and tied to a bed naked. Well Iceland assumes he was naked and tied to a bed, it felt like it.

Iceland gasped when someone else put a gag on him. He heard a silent "Shh." but couldn't distinguish the accent, or who said it. Iceland wished he was dreaming, but knew he wasn't when he felt someone touch his soft penis. He felt something being put on his penis, and knew what it was, for Hong Kong, his boyfriend, dared him to put one on when they were drinking one day.

A cock ring.

Iceland's eyes started watering when he felt it being tightened really tight around him. Iceland then gasped when he felt something poke at his asshole. It obviously wasn't a finger, for fingers were much smaller than that. He clenched his butt cheeks together, hoping that the intruder won't try and put it in. He never had sex before, and he doesn't want to lose his virginity this way.

A grunt was heard around the room as Iceland felt something smack his butt. It was painful, and he felt it minutes after he was hit. Iceland still refused to unclench his butt cheeks. His butt was spanked again, and he heard someone walk somewhere around the room. He kept getting spanked over and over again. The hits getting harder and harder. Iceland still refused to unclench his butt cheeks. He refused to get raped, especially with no preparation. 

_Slap_

He heard it before he felt it. This one hurt at least ten times more than the others. He unclenched his cheeks in pain as he whined. He felt something enter his hole before he could clench his cheeks again.

It was painful. More painful than anything he felt before. Iceland nearly started crying as he felt his rear end split in two and he screamed as loud as he could. The thing that entered him was huge., and he couldn't tell what it was. It was cold, not warm like someone's body. 

Iceland started crying as it was thrust back in. 

It hurt more than the last time, as it was thrust in harder and faster than the first. Iceland felt himself lying in a slowly growing puddle, and knew it was blood. He didn't feel the blood pool out from his ass, but he knew it came from there. Iceland knew what one of his two captors were doing, and felt cold at what the second could be doing.

Iceland's ass started getting numb from the pain of the object forcefully and repeatedly entering him. Iceland's tears kept on coming, refusing to stop. By this time Iceland stopped screaming, knowing it won't help him. 

Iceland groaned in pain when he felt something pinch his nipples hard. It took him a moment to realize it was a person who pinched him. It took Iceland a few more moments to realize that the person playing with his nipples was to distract him from the fact the object in his ass has started vibrating. 

Iceland screamed when he felt the object hit a sensitive part.

The object was left there, vibrating, against his prostate, while both people started playing with his nipples. He started crying harder when a hand touched his penis, it being harder than it should with the cock ring on. Iceland bit his gag in embarrassment.

He heard one of them chuckle, but it was quiet enough for Iceland not to be able to determine the gender, let alone who chuckled. Iceland is assuming it’s someone he knows, because no one else would do this to him otherwise. He heard them whisper to each other, and recognize the language.

It was Danish.

But, it couldn’t have been Denmark because Denmark doesn’t sound as feminine as his two captors. Besides, no one is willing to learn Danish, and those who could learn it easily would refuse to speak it. With that knowledge Iceland concluded that it was two Danish speaking humans that kidnapped him. To top it all off, it was two females.

Iceland wished he could die then and there. 

It would end the torture, and he wouldn’t have to live with the embarrassment of being raped by two female humans. Iceland gasped when he felt a warm liquid being sprayed on him. At first he thought it was water, but when it got closer to his face he smelt it.

It was pee, and someone was peeing on him.

Iceland gagged at the smell and the thought of it. His tears were slowly fading, but that was because he was running out of them. He didn’t scream in fear of getting some pee in his mouth, so instead he moaned in horror. He really wished someone would come and save him, but he walked out of the meeting room in a fit of anger.

He wished that he and his brother didn’t get into that fight. 

He wished Hong Kong was at the meeting, but he was in China’s hotel room. It was a countries only meeting after all. He wished Denmark didn’t side with Norway, but he always sides with Norway. He wished the meeting wasn’t at Denmark’s place, then he wouldn’t of been kidnapped. He wished he didn’t do a lot of things. All the things that happened this week leaded up to him being kidnapped and raped by two girls.

“Ice!” Iceland heard a familiar voice call out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed? If that's what you like??? 
> 
> Help me! I tortured Icey!!!
> 
> I decided to take this to educate people! Rape is not a joke! Rape isn't only done by a man, or to a woman! In this two woman raped a man! Yes he could've fought them off, but he wasn't emotionally ready for anything! Even then, he was ashamed. Rape is nothing to be ashamed of! It's only shameful to the person who raped, not the victim! Sometimes, like Icey here, you are just in the wrong place at the wrong time! There's no need to look at the past and analyze every little thing that could of prevented the situation you are in, or were in. Rape = non consented sex! Don't be ashamed of being raped, just live on and learn, and be a survivor! Don't give up hope, no one hates people for being raped! Never feel proud of being raped either. It is nothing to be proud of!
> 
> I have never been raped, but I hope I did the emotional part of it correct. If anything offended you, I am deeply sorry! Also if the ranting of rape is in anyway incorrect, feel free to correct me!


End file.
